RGCV
A fairly recent member of the server, RGCV started out with another user who joined the same day he did, Dynmo. He is known for being a fairly slow builder and for his remarkably low creativity as he never has any idea of how or where to build his place. For those wondering, the nickname is the just the first letter of my four names. If you'd like to try it out, my name is Rui Guilherme Cruz Ventura. That's where RGCV comes from. Info *'Nicknames/Alias:' RGCV, RG *'Status:' Active *'Location:' Trottingsdale (Coordinates unkown) *'Occupation:' Miner, Dweller, Wanderer, Traveller, Stable Handler History Since he arrived at the realm, RGCV has tried to his best to be a friendly and nice person to everyone who already inhabited the realm and the ones who came later. On his first day, he allied with Dynmo, a fellow individual who arrived the same day he did. They both decided to camp outside the settlement they arrived in, inside a temporary shelter, indented in a not so deep ravine's wall. For a long time, RG lived there with Dynmo and both worked together in hopes to survive. His friend died a couple of times on the first day while caving and looking for resources which was unfotunate but was able to recover and gather his tools and supplies. Few days have gone by and the Nether hub was built. RG decided to start on his tunnel to a location far away from civilization, trying the lone wolf approach. Him and his friend, Dynmo, parted ways not long after the finalization of the Nether hub. While he was still using the temporary shelter he first built, his friend had already found a place to live in. From all the time RGCV spent on the realm, he had never built a place to stay in. He is more of a gatherer, always looking for resources and returning loaded with loot. Sometimes the loot's good, other times.. Not so much. During his time before the realm's chunks of land mysteriously swapping around and disappearing (see Apocalypse of the Elements), resulting in a later world recreation, RGCV managed to tame a horse and 2 donkeys, one of the donkeys being his faithful travelling donkey Danger Zone and the horse Spirit, named after Spirit due to some resmblances they shared. ---- Soon after, a new world was recreated. He lost everything he had but what he missed dearly was his donkey. By now, RGCV would already have people who he could call "friends" in the realm other than Dynmo. Some of the like were Raster, Dan, Archon, Kentela, Taysin and Mat. As soon as he started out, RGCV managed to tame a donkey which would soon replace Danger Zone. Not actually replace but he figured he would pay an hommage to the donkey that got lost in the previous world. Like the wanderer he is, he immediately started exploring, finding all kinds of resources. He stumbled upon temples, dungeons, caves, ravines and mineshafts, facing dangers like all the terrifying monster that inhabit the realm along with the rest of the people. He soon decided to reach out Kentela, asking if he could live near by her stable in exchange for his help and hopeful contribution. At first, she wasn't too fond of the idea and pondered but ended up accepting it and soon enough RGCV was to be found at the stable. Spending his days exploring, he found a magnificent white horse which he named Scarlet. Swift, the horse was, as well as a very good jumper. He managed to retrieve the donkey from where he once found it and named it Danger Zone briefely after arriving at Kentela's stable. Next, he picked up two golden carrots and bred Scarlet and Danger Zone, resulting in a mule to which he bestowed the name Junk Drawer. Continues... Trivia *If you can think of anything to add here, be my guest (please don't abuse your power) Category:Characters Category:Community